


Pyjama Pants

by the_10th



Series: Puzzle Piece [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_10th/pseuds/the_10th
Summary: Norenmin soulmate au where you dream about your soulmate(s) memories.So this is the first work in a Series. Basically every soulmate au can exist in this universe and it's different for everyone.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Puzzle Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Pyjama Pants

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summary this is the first work in the series. This one is Norenmin centric but the other works will vary between ships but it's all in the same universe.  
> Also a warning that there is some mentions of Abuse and Alcoholism.

Renjun kneeled in front of Chenle, tending to the bruise on his little brothers side. He was lucky he didn't have a broken rib.

Renjun sighed, "You have to be careful around Dad when he's been drinking." 

Chenle rolled his eyes but winched when Renjun pulled the wrap around his ribs tight. "He's always drinking." He stated nonchalantly, as if it was completely normal.

The way he said it made Renjun's heart hurt. He loved his little brother, he shouldn't have to deal with this, neither of them should. He stood up and set the ice pack that had previously been on Chenles side on the counter. 

"I know. But we have to do everything we can so he doesn't get set off. We only have a little bit longer, then I'll have enough saved up for an appointment." Renjun consoled the younger.

"You need to take care of yourself too Renjun" Chenle said, pointing to the cut on Renjun's arm.

It wasn't bad at all compared to what that monster had done to Chenle's ribs. 

Renjun remembered again what had happened. And again he was filled with a mixture of Fear and Anger. 

Chenle had come home later than he was supposed to. Apparently he'd gotten preoccupied focusing on the words that kept appearing on his skin. 

A product of his soulmate, who was constantly writting song lyrics and quotes on his arms and wrists for Chenle to enjoy.

Usually their father would have been out drinking or passed out on the couch. But that night he was pissed.

Apparently something bad had happened at work. Then as usual he'd gone to a bar, gotten buzzed, then came home and had gotten progressively drunker. 

When Chenle had gotten home at close to 11 their father had flown into a rage, kicking Chenle in the side repeatedly. Until Renjun ran in front of him blocked his foot, earning a swipe at his arm with the broken beer bottle his father held. 

Luckily that was all he had done before he stumbled into his room and passed out on the bed.

Now they were here. Chenle sitting on the toilet, his side black and blue, wrapped with ace bandages. And Renjun leaning against the bathroom sink, looking down at his arm, covered in dried blood 

Chenle grabbed Renuns arm, startling him out of his reverie. "Here let me take care of this." He said grabbing a cotton pad and soaking it in alcohol. Then he started to clean his brothers arm of the dried blood. 

Renjun let him, watching as the cotton pad became red with his blood and Chenle had to soak another one before continuing.

The cut was ragged and ranged from right under his elbow to the middle of his forearm, luckily it wasn't deep and Renjun wouldn't need stitches.

The alcohol stung but Renjun was used to the pain. He looked up to watch as Chenle expertly bandage his arm before dropping it and standing up.

"We should go to bed now." He said as he exited the bathroom. Renjun could see new words forming from under the edge of Chenle's t-shirt. 

He smiled and nodded. Chenle needed to rest, and the words from his soulmate would calm him. Renjun watched as chenle crossed the hallway and entered his room. 

Before he shut the door he turned and looked Renjun in the eye. 

"Thanks for always being there for me." He said before closing the door.

Renjun murmered a soft "you're welcome" before turning to enter his room and fall onto his bed. He had his own form of comfort from his two soulmates.

There were many different soulmate quirks that manifested themselves differently in different people. 

You had Chenle and his soulmate, who could see things that the other had written, however personal information such as addresses and last names didn't show up. 

There were those with soulmarks, or their soulmates first word tattooed on them. Renjun had even heard of people who craved whatever their soulmate was eating.

But Renjun's soulmate quirk manifested in dreams. He had dreams of his soulmates activities throughout the day. It wasn't every night. But it was often enough that Renjun always looked forward to the time when he could sleep.

It had started when he was 18, as all soulmate quirks did. The faces were always blurred but he got to experience the joy of watching his soulmates do normal things like play with their dog or cat. Even them eating. 

He knew that his 2 soulmates already knew each other, as he often saw the same activity but from 2 different perspectives. But he wasn't jealous, he could feel throug the dreams just how much they wanted to meet him.

It was always comforting when he got a dream, but it just made him feel even guiltier. He was lucky enough to have happy dreams. But they were saddled with terrible dreams about his abusive father.

Renjun sighed and proceeded to get ready for bed and lay down. He rolled over to his right side and closed his eyes. Saying a silent apology to whoever his soulmate was. Then he slowly fell asleep 

...

Jeno woke up in a cold sweat. Already reaching for his phone. As soon as he picked it up a video call from Jaemin came through.

He accepted and Jaemin's face filled the screen. Sleep still in his eyes, his hair messy from just waking up. 

"Hey nana." Jeno said quietly, adjusting his pillows so he was in a better position to see Jaemin.

"I just want to protect him." Jaemin said. He sounded on the verge of tears. It made Jeno's heart hurt.

"Me too, and we will. Soon. I promise, we just have to find him. We're both off work tomorrow so we can look more after we pick Jisung up from the airport." He consoled his boyfriend.

Jaemin nodded slowly, his eyes were starting to droop and Jeno could tell he was about ready to fall asleep again. 

"Sing to me, please" Jaemin pleaded.

Jeno smiled and nodded. Turning to lay on his side.

"Don't come 'round tonight

Don't want you to see me cry

'Cause my face is red and ugly

I'm afraid that you won't love me

He comes round anyway

Holds my face, says, "It's okay

I brought movies in a disc drive

I'll hold your hand at midnight"

Jeno sang, slowly soothing Jaemin into sleep. 

By the time he was finished his boyfriend was asleep. Jeno smiled and closed his eyes as well. He had a good feeling about the next day.

...

Jaemin woke up at 7 am the next morning. If anyone but Jeno had woken him up they would have faced the wrath of a grumpy Jaemin who had yet to have any coffee, but he loved Jeno so he let it slide. 

He had thrown on a black sweater and some pants then quickly combed through his, currently, light pink hair then they left.

Jeno had promised they would get coffee once they were done at the airport and that was Jaemin's saving grace.

He slept for the ride there. Finally waking up when the car door opened and a suitcase was thrown onto the backseat and a boy with orange hair sat beside it.

He was wearing black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and Jaemin could see strips of ink peeking out from under his sleeve.

Jeno smiled at him through the rearview mirror. "Jaemin this is my cousin Jisung, Jisung this is my Boyfriend and 1/2 of my soulmates Jaemin." 

Jisung smiled shyly and waved towards Jaemin. "Hey." He seemed like he was full of energy.

The drive continued with Jeno asking about Jisung's flight and them making small talk until they arrived at a small Coffee shop. 

The coffee show was a new one that they'd never been to before, called Java Lava.

It was cute and cozy, exactly how Jaemin liked coffee shops.

Immediately upon entering Jaemin felt a slight tug in his chest, but he ignored it. 

He and Jisung went to go sit down at one of the Tables while Jeno ordered for them.

Jisung was preoccupied with writting notes to his soulmate so Jaemin pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram to try and ignore the tugging sensation in his chest.

...

Renjun was finishing up an order when they came in. 3 boys, one with cute pink hair, one with black hair, and the third with orange hair, trailing slightly behind the other two.

Renjun could barely focus as the pink and orange haired ones walked towards the table, leaving the one with black hair to place their order. 

Renjun felt a tug in his chest as he watched the cute boy place their order

The boy began rubbing his chest right in between his ribs as he went to sit at the table with the other 2 boys.

Renjun quickly made their coffee's and, rather than hand it to his coworker to take to the table, he walked over there himself. The tug in his chest increasing with every step.

Time seemed to slow down. There was no way Renjun was this lucky. Right?

Both his soulmates, just showing up at his work.

Both the Pink haired boy and the black haired boy raised their heads as Renjun came over. The pink haired boy in the process of rubbing his chest.

"Are you...." Pink hair began, then seemed at a loss for words. He just nodded. "I'm Renjun" he said his voice cracking a bit. 

The boy with black hair, who looked strangely like a puppy, slowly stood up. 

"I'm Jeno, that's Jaemin." Here he pointed to the boy with Pink hair. 

Renjun smiled he had heard these voices so many times in his dreams. It was nice to finally hear them now.

...

Renjun had been allowed to clock out early, on account of having both his soulmates walk right in. 

He spent the next couple hours talking to Jaemin and Jeno.

The boy with orange hair had excused himself so as to give them more privacy.

Renjun couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Jaemin and Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far I appreciate hearing any thoughts you guys have. 
> 
> I know the ending was a bit weird but their story will continue in other parts of this series. 
> 
> So I have something planned for Chensung and Markhyuck but feel free to give me a ship and a soulmate prompt.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like another norenmin centric part.
> 
> Love ya 💜


End file.
